The present invention relates to a locating block adapted for mounting in the top cuff of a golf bag to keep golf clubs in the golf bag in good order.
FIG. 1 shows a locating block adapted for mounting in the top cuff of a golf bag to keep golf clubs in the bag. This locating block comprises a plurality of insertion holes, a plurality of golf club retaining holes, and a plurality of splits respectively connected between the insertion holes and the retaining holes. When the locating block is mounted in the top cuff of the golf bag, golf clubs can be respectively inserted into the insertion holes and then forced sideways to pass through the splits into the golf club retaining holes, permitting the shafts of the golf clubs to be secured to the golf club retaining holes. Because the golf club retaining holes are spaced from one another at a narrow distance, the heads of the golf clubs tend to be forced to hit one another when the golf bag is moved. Furthermore, when moving one golf club from one insertion hole to one golf club retaining hole through one split, much effort should be applied to the golf club.
The present invention provides a locating block for golf bags which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the locating block comprises a plurality of partition walls defining a center chamber and a plurality of peripheral chambers around the center chamber, a plurality of outer locating ribs radially projecting into the peripheral chambers for holding golf clubs in the peripheral chambers respectively, and a plurality of inner locating ribs radially projecting into the center chamber for holding golf clubs in the center chambers respectively, each of the outer locating ribs and inner locating ribs having a longitudinal split defining a broad mouth, a narrow tail section, a neck between the mouth and the tail section, and a rounded golf club receiving section between the neck and the tail section for holding a golf club. Because the inner and outer locating ribs are properly spaced from one another and not aligned in lines, the, heads of the loaded golf clubs will not be forced to touch one another when the golf bag is moved. Because of the design of the broad mouth and the elongated tail section, a golf club can be forced into engagment with the rounded receiving section with less effort.